peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captured by the Cats
"Where are we going, guys?" asked Edmond. "To hunt for some cats, of course." Piglet replied. "Hey, come on, you two!" Donald called, "we need to catch up with Cody!" "Right!" The two rushed up. The Lost Forest Animals and Edmond followed Cody through the jungle searching for some cats as they sang as they went through the waterfall. Cody, Edmond, and The Lost Forest Animals: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go They leapt onto some stepping stones across a stream. Cody got to the other side first, Wilbur tripped and held onto another rock as Honest John, Donald, Jose, Pooh, and Piglet walked across. Wilbur got up after that and followed them. Edmond leapt on the last stepping stone and jumped to the side, unaware that it was a hippopotamus named Peter Potamus he just stepped on. Cody, Edmond, and The Lost Forest Animals: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day Tee dum Tee dee It's part of the game we play Tee dum Tee dee The words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Then Cody, Honest John, Wilbur, Donald, Jose, and Pooh crossed one vine while Edmond and Piglet slid down another to catch up with them. After that, the boys climbed over a log. Cody, Edmond, and The Lost Forest Animals: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee dum We're one For all And all of us are for fun We march We run And follow the other one With a teedle ee do A teedle ee do tee dum As they walked, Cody didn't realize that his hat was taken by the deer family. The Great Prince of the Forest grabbed Cody's hat and put it on so that he would look dashing. But Bambi's Mother took Cody's hat, put a flower in it, and tried it on so that she would look gorgeous. Bambi shook his head vigorously and put it on, only to find out that the hat was too big for him. Dissatisfied, Bambi decided to put it back on Cody's head. And the first grader didn't even realize it! They now walked through a large field of grass. Cody, Edmond, and The Lost Forest Animals: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go Edmond stood on a rock to see where they were going. It was a rhinoceros named Rocky the Rhino he actually stood on, but he got down safely and went after them. Cody, Edmond, and The Lost Forest Animals: We're out to fight the Jungle Animals The Jungle Animals The Jungle Animals We're out to fight the Jungle Animals Because he told us so As they walked through the now-clear forest, Cody lead the group past a sleeping panda bear named Po. Cody poked Po's nose with the umbrella point. Po just woke up and was about to attack them. Then Edmond walked past him with his stuffed lemur over his shoulders. Po looked confused. Cody, Edmond, and The Lost Forest Animals: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We march Along And these are words we say Tee dum Tee dee A teedle deedle dee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day As they entered into the field, Cody stopped as a sharptooth spotted them. "Domestic cats!" He called as the fox, albatross, duck, parrot, bear, and pig went somewhere. Cody examined a cat's paw prints in the sand with an picture of a triforce on it. "Aha! Cat tracks." The Lost Forest Animals made a base of sand around themselves to attack the cats. "Belongs to the domestic group. Quite savage, you know." Cody said. "Well, let's go get them!" Wilbur called. "Yeah, we'll get them!" Pooh said. "Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Cody called, "First we must plan our strategy." "So, what is a strategy?" asked Wilbur. "A plan of attack…" Cody said, as Honest John sniffed suspiciously at the hoof prints. Then, using his umbrella, Cody drew a circle around the footprint. "The initial phase is an encircling maneuver…" Meanwhile, Edmond saw a feather on the ground and he just bent over to pick it up when an ax came over his head. He picked it up and pretended to dance like a domestic cat. He then noticed something was wrong. A bush was following him. He tip-toed at first, but then the bush did the same. He ran and then turned to face him. The bush stopped by him. Edmond looked under the bush to see two cat paws. He gasped and ran to warn Cody. But he and the Lost Forest Animals were in a huddle. "Cody! Domestic cats! Domestic cats!" Edmond called. Whacking Wilbur on the back with his toy lemur, he cried out, "Let me in!" Wilbur accidentally kicked him out and then he noticed that there was hundred of bushes surrounding them. "Now remember," Cody said, unaware of what was going on. "the cat is cunning but not intelligent." Edmond tried to warn them, but a cat's arm in the same bush grabbed him into the bush. "Let me go!" Edmond cried, as his toy lemur fell to the ground. The arm grabbed the lemur. "Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by surprise." Cody said, before another cat paw in a different bush grabbed him. Suddenly, a struggle ensued with the Lost Forest Animals trying to escape the bushes that were obviously Cat R. Waul's henchmen in disguise! Pooh frantically ran out of a tree, but is pulled in. Donald and Jose climbed up a tree, but one cat gangster chopped it down. Honest John ran around around the clearing, trying to evade another cat gangster, who was chasing after him. But the same cat gangster grabbed him by the tail, flung him around, and he flew into the shrubbery to be captured with the others. Then we see two of Cat R. Waul's henchmen dragging Honest John and Pooh by the arms, Three cat gangsters got Donald, Jose, and Wilbur tied to a stick like animals that just had been hunted. Two more came next with Piglet tied on the seventh one's back. The last three cat gangsters had got Cody, Edmond, and Edmond's toy lemur captured by having ropes around their necks and leading them to their tribe. Now we see Edmond's stuffed toy lemur tied to a banana tree, sitting on a small bundle of sticks while Cody, Edmond, Honest John, Wilbur, Donald, Jose, Pooh, and Piglet tied to a giant pole, sitting on a bundle of firewood with the domestic cats beating their drums. "I am frightfully sorry about what happened," Cody said. "Oh, that's alright, kid." Wilbur said. "It's not your fault." Piglet agreed. "No, we do not mind." Honest John said. "It's OK." Pooh said. Then a shadow fell over them. The gangster cats crossed their arms before moving aside to see a cat with brown fur and green eyes, wearing a white shirt, a red top hat, a matching cape, and a monocle over his eye. His name was Cat R. Waul, and he was the chief of the domestic cat tribe. "So, we meet again!" Cat R. Waul said. "Uh, hi, Cat R. Waul." Cody and the Lost Forest Animals said. "Hi!" Edmond echoed. "For many days and for many nights, we have fought pale-faced Lost Forest Animals," Cat R. Waul said, as Cody, Edmond, Honest John, Wilbur, Donald, Jose, Pooh, and Piglet stammered. "Sometimes, you win. Sometimes, we win." "Okay, Cat R. Waul. Uh, you win this time. Now turn us loose!" Wilbur said. "Turn us loose?" asked Cody, "You mean this is only a game?" "Sure." said Honest John, "When we win, we turn them loose." "When they win, they turn us loose." Donald said. "Turn us loose." Jose repeated. "This time, we're not turning you loose!" said Cat R. Waul angrily. "Huh?" asked the Lost Forest Animals. Honest John chuckled nervously. "Cat R. Waul's a great spoofer!" "I'm not spoofing!" Cat R. Waul snapped, as he advanced towards them, "Where are you hiding Princess Sagwa?!" "Sagwa?" asked Wilbur. "We ain't got your own princess!" Honest John shouted. "I've certainly never seen her." Cody said. "Me neither." Wilbur said. "Honest, we don't." Donald said. "That's nothing but a heap big lie!" Cat R. Waul snarled, "If Sagwa is not back by sunset, we will send you to cat jail for a year!" Category:Fan Fiction